


Perfect

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Hi! I was thinking it would be really cute if the reader was short and sam makes fun of her for it but he actually loves picking her up during sex :3 you're an amazing writer btw love your work.</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Perfect**

**Request** - Hi! I was thinking it would be really cute if the reader was short and sam makes fun of her for it but he actually loves picking her up during sex :3 you're an amazing writer btw love your work.

**WARNINGS - Smut!**

** Hope you like x **

* * *

 

Sam has always teased you about your height. Like the fact you couldn't reach things without help. Or that when you wore one of his shirts it looked like a dress, and usually you'd just brush it off. You'd call him gigantor and tell him not to smash his head on the ceiling, but not today.

Today you were feeling pretty low as it was, no particular reason just one of those days and everything seemed to be annoying you. So the last thing you needed was Sam and his teasing. You hear him walk into the kitchen behind you as you were drying a plate.

"Hey Thumbelina" he laughs as he places a kiss on your head. 

You normally found that sweet but right now you found it down right patronising. You turn and glare up at him, his smile fades when he sees your face and a frown appears in its place.

"Fuck you Sam!" You snarl as you go to walk from the kitchen,  he grabs your hand but you pull it from his grasp. You hear him call after you but you ignore him.

You stalk the halls of the bunker on your way to your room. Hips swaying in your denim skirt as you went.

"Hey Y/n, you ok?" Dean asks seeing the scowl on your face. Glancing at him as you pass you growl 

"I'm fine!" Slamming your door behind you, leaving a very confused Dean in the hallway. 

You look around the room, you can't remember the last time you were in here. You'd been living in Sam's room for months now, most of your clothes were there. You spot some shoes in the corner, black stilettos sporting a 4 inch heel you picked them up inspecting them.

Most on your shoes had a 4 inch heel to be truthful. It wasn't easy being short, especially when your boyfriend was 6 foot 4! You sigh flopping back on your bed. You had a skill for walking in things like these, some people had problem walking in heels. You could not only walk but run, hunt and generally kick ass in them. Ok not stilettos but still it was impressive.

A knock at your door snaps you from your thoughts. You know it's Sam, you felt guilty for snapping at him.  He had no idea you were having a bad day. He knocked again, you sighed 

"It's open Sam" you mumble, knowing he'd hear you, the man had ears like a fucking puppy. Sure enough the door know turns.

He pops his head around the door looking sad. You drop the shoes on the floor as you sit up to face him. He walks into the room closing the door behind him. 

"Hey" he said quietly, you look up at him, he looked like a scolded schoolboy "I'm sorry.." 

"Yeah me too" you nod you stand up wrapping your arms around his torso, you feel his arms engulf you holding you close.

"What's going on Y/n? Normally you just tease me right back...." He asks stroking your hair relaxing you. 

"Just fed up of people taking the piss out of my height. I know I'm short, I don't need reminding....its bad enough I get random comments in the street. But when demons start...guess I just feel like there's something wrong with me" 

Sam reaches his hand from your chin tilting your head so your eyes meet his.

"There is nothing wrong with you, you are perfect. I love you! I love your smile. I love your eyes, your figure, and I love your height" you smile at him as his thumb rubs gently over your cheek. As he leans in and kissed you sweetly. 

"and I love you that you wear those stupidly sexy heels" he smirks making you rolls your eyes. He slid down your body, collecting the discarded shoes, slipping them on your feet, fastening them in place. 

You watch him as he does,  his large hand slipping up and down your calf. It was the sexiest Cinderella moment you could think of. He dragged his hands up the silky skin of your legs as he stood back up.

 "You know what else I love?" You swallow the lump that formed in your throat, before shaking your head. 

"I love that I can do this" he reaches down grabbing the back of your legs, lifting you up effortlessly wrapping you legs around him.

"See? Perfect....." he was right, this was perfect. Your hips flush with his. Your hands able to run through his hair. The perfect height to kiss him. Just perfect.

He walks forward until your back connects with the door. He kisses you soundly before dropping lips drop to your neck. You let out a deep moan as he bites the skin, marking you as his. He runs his hands down you sides. Burning a pathway in your skin beneath you clothes with his fingers.  

You roll your hips into him making him groan against your neck. He drops you to your feet,  removing your shirt and skirt until you are standing before him in nothing but black lace underwear and stilettos. 

He grows at the sight of you. He pulls you up again slamming you back against the wall. Anyone who saw Sam Winchester would expect him to be sweet and innocent in the bedroom, and they'd be partially right, but sometimes he could be so dominant it made you tremble.  

Tonight was clearly one of those nights. The silly fight had gotten to him and now here he was, fingers digging into your hips, his mouth devouring yours, grinding his hardness mercilessly against you. It gave you that feeling that you were going to struggle walking in the morning.

You pull his shirt over his head running your hands over the tight muscles in his back,  your nails scratching as you go. He bit you lip lightly as he let you push down his jeans,  leaving him wonderfully naked against you. He reached down, his fingers grazing over your lace panties.

You throw your head back slamming your eyes shut at the sensation. 

"Eyes on me, you close your eyes I stop, understand?" he smirks at you, you nod frantically, begging him to continue

He reaches his hand into your panties, and into you silky folds. Groaning at how wet you were. 

"God Y/n, so wet for me" he whispers to you making you whimper as he flicks his finger over your clit. 

He dives his finger into you, thrusting it in and out slowly. You fight against the need to close  your eyes as shivers of ecstasy flow through you. 

"Good girl" he praise,  picking up speed, rewarding you for your obedience. 

You lean forward kissing him, panting into his mouth. He pulls away to see your reaction as he curls his finger against your g spot.  You head slams back into the wall and he stops instantly, making to pull his hand from you. 

You grip his arm tightly in response. 

"No! No, I'm sorry, I'll be good.  I promise,  I'm sorry.  Please Sammy, please" you beg unashamedly. You feel his cock twitch against your ass as you beg for him.

He growls deep in the back of his throat,  it's a sound you've never heard him make before, and for a second you fear you'd done something wrong. 

He pulls his hand away, grabs the side of your lace panties and literally rips them from you, discarding the remains of the lace on the floor, before slamming into you hard.  You come instantly and the welcome fullness. You scream hard, writhing against him.

He lets you come down from your high, kissing you deeply as you do and you respond without thought. 

"You want more baby?" You nod,  nuzzling your nose against his, as he lazily shifts his hips. "Tell me how much"

He's so sexy when he's like this, his eyes dark, his lips rough. So demanding,  you know what he wants,  he wants you to beg him again,  so you do.

"Please Sam, I need you so much baby. Fuck, please!"

He slams his lips to yours, kissing you passionately, before pulling put of you and slamming back in. His hips crashing into yours deliciously. He pounded into to your roughly,  hitting every nerve perfectly. 

"So fucking tight, you're so fucking perfect Y/n" you whimper at his words. Overwhelmed by every feeling,  coursing through you. 

You feel yourself tightening around him

"Sam I'm so close... " he picks up his pace to an almost inhuman speed.

"Come for me baby" he pants into your ear. 

Your eyes roll back as pure bliss as your orgasm crashes over you. You bite down on Sam's shoulder. 

"Fuck! Y/n!" He slammed into you hard his own orgasm consuming him. His head drops, taking you lips in his kissing you tenderly.  He pulls back resting his head on yours, gazing lovingly in your eyes smiling.

"See? I told you, perfect"

 


End file.
